Obesity has become a global health concern because it is linked to such conditions as cardiovascular disease, diabetes, respiratory illness, and others. The work described in this proposal will "contribute to our understanding of the mechanisms underlying obesity and insulin resistance by examining how the pro-obesity hormone ghrelin triggers overeating, weight gain, and hyperglycemia."